


La prima notte

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lies, Minor Character Death, Preseries, Wedding Night
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction ispirata a "Caterina, la prima moglie" di Philippa Gregory.</p><p>La prima notte di nozze di Enrico e Caterina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima notte

Caterina stringeva tra le dita le morbide lenzuola spagnole che decoravano il letto, parte di un corredo che sembrava destinato a non essere mai più usato.  
Quando Enrico entrò, seguito dal suo servitore, la regina sussultò, coprendosi pudicamente con le coperte. Indossava l'austera camicia da notte, già appartenuta ad Isabella d'Aragona, non doveva temere niente; eppure la superba Infanta tremava. Per la prima volta, mostrava la sua fragilità.  
Il re sorrise con dolcezza, colpito da quel timore virgineo. Suo fratello Arturo aveva lasciato quella bellezza intatta, come un fiore che ancora nessuno aveva colto. Un fiore che aspettava solo lui.  
Enrico sorrise ancora, stavolta con malizia, quando rimasti soli lasciò cadere la vestaglia. Sfilò la camicia da notte sussurrando alla sua amata regina che sarebbe stato attento, che non le avrebbe fatto alcun male. Con delicatezza si sdraiò sopra di lei, baciandole le labbra, sfregandosi contro il suo corpo per aumentare l'eccitazione. Non le chiese di spogliarsi, avrebbero avuto tempo per il romanticismo. Ora Enrico voleva solo marcare il suo territorio, sconfiggere ancora una volta suo fratello: gli aveva preso il trono e il regno, adesso era sua anche quella bella moglie pura come un giglio.  
Le alzò la camicia, strusciando la propria erezione contro la coscia di Caterina che si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di stupito timore. “Non dovete temere niente” le mormorò il marito all'orecchio, prima di spingersi in lei. Lo faceva lentamente per non farle male, anche se quel corpo caldo era così invitante... Ben presto si trovò a spingere dentro di lei, incontrollabile, godendosi quella donna così diversa dalle serve che gli avevano fatto conoscere i piaceri del sesso. La sua pelle era morbida e profumata, talmente pallida che le sue dita le lasciavano sopra delle strisce rosse come se quella fosse una violenza e non la prima notte di nozze.  
Era talmente perso nella passione del momento, chino sopra il seno di lei, per accorgersi che qualcosa non andava. Caterina era troppo arrendevole per essere una vergine, soffriva poco per una donna che aveva appena perso la verginità. Enrico non notò neanche le gambe che si stringevano contro ai suoi fianchi o la schiena che si inarcava per aderire perfettamente a lui o i movimenti per venire incontro al suo sesso, per farlo entrare sempre di più dentro di lei.  
Non pensava Enrico. Il suo unico interesse era dare e ricevere piacere. Venne dentro la sua sposa, gettando il seme del suo futuro erede, per poi lasciarsi cadere al suo fianco. Un bacio lieve sulla guancia, seguito da un sorriso malizioso. “Vi ho fatto male?”  
La donna abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo. “No, mio signore. Mi avete reso finalmente una donna. Avete compiuto quello che Arturo non è riuscito a fare.”  
Bastò quella frase per far sentire Enrico l'uomo più felice del mondo.

Il re dormiva già da un'ora quando la regina si mise a sedere sul letto ed estrasse un piccolo stiletto da sotto il cuscino. Mordendosi il labbro, si fece un taglio sotto la pianta del piede, dove nessuno lo avrebbe notato. Lasciò che il sangue fluisse sul materasso, in modo che il suo giuramento avesse valore.  
Lo aveva fatto per quel marito che amava e che ora giaceva morto in una tomba. Lo aveva fatto per sua madre e suo padre che volevano un accordo con l'Inghilterra. Lo aveva fatto per sé, perché lei era nata per essere regina.  
Si stese di nuovo sul letto, sentendo il senso di colpa che le bruciava dentro come un fuoco, quel peccato verso il Signore e il suo volere.  
Dopo la morte di Arturo, Caterina aveva chiuso dentro di sé i ricordi delle loro notti di passione e di amore e davanti al mondo aveva giurato di essere ancora vergine come quando si era sposata. Nessuno lo aveva dubitato o, se lo aveva fatto, non aveva avuto il coraggio di opporsi al suo secondo matrimonio. Adesso era di nuovo regina d'Inghilterra e lo sarebbe stata fino alla morte.  
Se Dio avesse avuto pietà di lei e l'avesse perdonata.


End file.
